<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garoto errado by wxtchseason</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216708">Garoto errado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxtchseason/pseuds/wxtchseason'>wxtchseason</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Matheus Canella - Fandom, Tio Orochi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, orochella, pedrinho protection squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxtchseason/pseuds/wxtchseason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matheus, assim como seus amigos, odiava Pedro Frade, porque ele era tudo de pior que um ser humano poderia ser. Um dia, porém, graças a Lucas, Matheus precisa passar um dia todo com ele, e Pedro prova que não é tão ruim quanto falam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orochella - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ficfest do crubo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Garoto errado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanxychildren/gifts">Fanxychildren</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OBG MELLO PELO PLOT PRECIOSO EU ESTOU AQUI PARA PASSAR TODOS OS PANOS DO MUNDO PRO PEDRINHO OBG A TODOS OS ENVOLVIDOS PELA OPORTUNIDADE SASA OBG PELO APOIO PELA AJUDA ETC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Você viu quem apareceu nas fotos da festa?</p><p>Matheus afiou os ouvidos para ver do que a conversa se tratava, sem tirar os olhos do celular, mesmo que a pergunta não tivesse sido direcionada para si.</p><p>— Não acredito que eles tavam lá... Ainda bem que não vi.</p><p>— Se eu tivesse trombado com eles nem sei o que faria…</p><p>— Eu sairia no soco... Tranquilamente. – a frase arrancou risadas de ambos.</p><p>Não demorou muito para dar uma espiada na tela nas mãos do amigo, vendo uma foto com um grupo de garotos. Revirou os olhos, meio por não aguentar mais ouvir os dois falando o tempo todo daqueles caras, meio por sentir repulsa só de olhar para aqueles rostos, mesmo que só pela imagem.</p><p>Não sabia muito sobre eles. Eram de cursos e períodos variados. Reconhecia-os como o grupinho Héteros Top™: uns carinhas idiotas, de, honestamente, beleza tão questionável quanto as próprias índoles, com atitudes fúteis e grosseiras, que pensavam que fumar no banheiro e dar PT no meio da rua contava como personalidade e, mesmo sendo extremamente desagradáveis, eram populares e tinham várias e várias pessoas à disposição.</p><p>Muitos os amavam, muitos os odiavam, mas Matheus se mantinha com a maioria que simplesmente ignorava aquelas existências por vezes tão incômodas. Em todos os anos que estivera ali, nunca havia sido diretamente afetado por eles, a não ser quando acabava no meio de alguma brincadeira sem alvo específico – como o dia em que eles resolveram atirar ovos aleatoriamente como forma de trote, ou quando começaram a jogar Corote em cima de todo mundo durante uma festa.</p><p>Já os amigos de Matheus odiavam cada integrante dali, e faziam questão de deixar o sentimento bem claro. Boa parte daquele rancor, porém, concentrava-se numa figura específica dentro do grupo – coincidentemente, voltou a olhar para o celular alheio e viu a foto agora focada apenas nele.</p><p>O que sabia sobre Pedro Frade? Para ser sincero, só o básico: estudavam no mesmo campus; ele estava no começo do curso de Produção Audiovisual, com seus 19 anos; postava uns vídeos na internet, mas parecia ser algo que ficava só entre os Héteros Top™ – e que não o despertavam a mínima curiosidade. Como qualquer outro membro do grupinho diabólico, tinha seus motivos para ganhar a antipatia de tantos.</p><p>Matheus tentou recapitular: o currículo de Pedro contava com um namoro que terminara de forma aparentemente conturbada, algumas brigas em que ele parecia ter se envolvido, piadas e gracinhas que o deixaram com fama de homofóbico, machista, pedófilo e mais tantas outras coisas absurdas.</p><p>Mas não gostava de pensar nisso, porque o peso da ideia que vinha sempre em seguida era difícil de segurar: tudo parecia... Vago demais. Exagerado demais. Ousava dizer – falso demais.</p><p>Quer dizer, longe de Matheus Canella passar pano para qualquer um que viesse do grupinho dos Héteros Top™. Nunca nutrira o mínimo de simpatia por qualquer um deles ali, e não seria agora que começaria. Maaaas, era meio estranho, sei lá. Pedro chegara naquele mesmo ano ao campus e já tinha toda essa ficha suja? Às vezes pensava, perigosamente, que aquilo poderia ser só a sombra dos amigos…</p><p>E que péssimos amigos Pedro conseguiu ali, Matheus suspirava sempre que se lembrava, quase com pena. Não conhecia muito bem o pessoal dos outros cursos, mas sabia que Produção Audiovisual tinha uma galera bem legal; e mesmo assim, Pedro já chegara fazendo amizade com um grupo de caras chatos, nojentos, irritantes, metidos e mais outros defeitos que poderia passar um bom tempo listando.</p><p>Só podia concluir que aquele era o tipinho de Pedro, e ele estava em seu habitat natural. A fama que envolvia todos eles num geral também não deixava Matheus sentir empatia pelo rapaz – que com certeza estava ciente de tudo aquilo e ainda assim continuava junto deles – por muito tempo.</p><p>E para Matheus, era só isso: sabia que não precisava de mais nada para odiar Pedro Frade.</p><p>O máximo de contato que tinha com ele era quando se cruzavam pelos corredores e pátios, mal trocando olhares; já seus amigos, por outro lado, pareciam precisar externalizar todo o desgosto acumulado o tempo todo para conseguirem viver, como faziam agora.</p><p>— Você também não viu nenhum deles né, Canella?</p><p>O celular foi colocado em frente ao seu rosto, e Matheus pôde observar a imagem em detalhes pela primeira vez: nela, Pedro estava com várias outras pessoas, mostrando o sorrisinho idiota de quem claramente não sabe reagir a fotos, o braço esquerdo por cima dos ombros de um de seus amigos, a mão direita segurando um copo de bebida que claramente não era seu primeiro, e provavelmente não fora seu último, os cabelos escuros bagunçados e a pele brilhando um pouco por culpa do suor e do flash.</p><p>“Bêbado de merda…”, pensou.</p><p>— Hm? Não, não... Nem tava prestando atenção no pessoal.</p><p>— Sorte sua. Você sabe que é melhor-</p><p>—“... manter distância deles”, eu sei. – sorriu sarcástico, mas querendo passar alguma confiança – Eu prometo.</p><p>***</p><p>Nem a aula mais chata, o professor mais filho da puta ou o café mais amargo – que se forçava a tomar mesmo que odiasse – eram capazes de tirar o sorriso do rosto de Matheus naquele dia. Não quando ele estava a poucas horas de encontrar Lucas, assim que saísse da faculdade.</p><p>Não tirava os olhos do celular, no qual a conversa com ele estava aberta. Seus dedos passeavam no ar sobre o aparelho enquanto esperava uma resposta ou formulava suas mensagens, entregando sua animação. Não falava direito com o amigo há meses, e era reconfortante saber que nada havia mudado.</p><p>Estavam há pelo menos uma semana pondo a conversa em dia: Matheus pegava o celular de manhã já rindo do que Lucas enviara; sempre que arranjava um minutinho livre que fosse, puxava o celular onde quer que estivesse e mandava alguma coisa; a noite, ficavam trocando mais umas mensagens bobas até Matheus cair no sono, todo torto.</p><p>Não demorou muito para Lucas sugerir que se encontrassem pessoalmente para “comer ou algo do tipo”, e ali estavam.</p><p>Ironicamente, o dia parecia mais longo que o normal, e tal fato não deixara de ser comentado pelos dois. Mas hora após hora foi passando, e Matheus suspirou feliz quando se viu caminhando para fora dos portões do campus, a mochila jogada no ombro e o celular entre os dedos, fazendo o trajeto em direção a uma lanchonete que gostavam de ir - Lucas prometeu encontrá-lo no caminho.</p><p>Matheus só não esperava que, quando virasse uma esquina, teria seus ombros agarrados fortemente. Ouviu seu nome ser dito em um grito e virou-se rapidamente, vendo Lucas rindo de seu estado de choque.</p><p>— Ai, cara, que isso! – levou a mão direita ao peito, já rindo – Você se aproveita de mim porque sabe que eu sou cardíaco! – imitou uma voz de velho quase instintivamente.</p><p>— Vem cá, para de ser bobo. – Lucas abriu os braços em meio aos risos, recebendo Matheus num abraço totalmente bagunçado e confuso, mas que foi muito apreciado por ambos.</p><p>Continuaram a caminhada, até Lucas parecer se lembrar de algo, a expressão mudando na hora.</p><p>— Ah, esqueci de te avisar! Eu acabei chamando um outro amigo meu que eu não via há um bom tempo também... Tem problema? – hesitou.</p><p>Matheus achou fofa a preocupação de Lucas. É óbvio que jamais teria problema com qualquer amigo dele; mais do que isso, quem quer que fosse, no final do dia Matheus provavelmente já teria feito amizade com ele. Garantiu a Lucas que qualquer amigo dele era seu amigo também.</p><p>Atravessaram a rua e entraram na lanchonete. A mudança de temperatura causada pelo ar-condicionado fez um arrepio correr a espinha de Matheus.</p><p>Isso, ou a presença de Pedro Frade ali, cujo olhar, para sua infelicidade, se iluminou assim que viu a figura de Lucas, como se encontrasse o que estava esperando há um bom tempo. Não levou nem dois segundos para ele se levantar e ir ao encontro do grandão com um sorriso enorme no rosto.</p><p>— E aí, Pedrinho? – ele ergueu um pouco os pés para se encaixar nos braços de Lucas, num abraço bonitinho e tão natural que deixou Matheus incomodado assim que sua mente se deu ao trabalho de compará-lo com o semi-abraço desajeitado que trocaram na rua mais cedo – Aprontando muito?</p><p>— Só um pouquinho. – sorriu cúmplice. Um sorriso de verdade, não a cara de merda que costumava ver nas fotos ou as caras de deboche que via na faculdade, Matheus observou.</p><p>Mais do que isso, percebeu que aquela era provavelmente a primeira vez em que ouvia a voz de Pedro. Nunca tinha parado para imaginar como ela seria, mas ali e agora, o tom levemente grave da voz recém-descoberta trazia uma sensação engraçada.</p><p>Para sua surpresa, Pedro virou-se em sua direção, oferecendo um aperto de mão totalmente tímido e sem jeito, num nível que fez Matheus questionar de primeira se era alguma brincadeirinha.</p><p>Devidamente apresentados e cumprimentados, os três sentaram um pouco, conversando antes de irem fazer os pedidos. Lucas guiava a conversa, Matheus correspondia, ainda que estranhando toda a situação, e Pedro participava com alguns comentários aleatórios e muitas risadas e gracinhas. </p><p>Matheus fazia esforço para não deixar a voz em sua cabeça, que citava todas as frases do vídeo da senhora perdida em Alagoinha, falar mais alto e levantar dali, fingindo que nunca havia trocado uma palavra sequer com Pedro; nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos e brisados – que não eram poucos –, imaginou Lucas sendo amigo de Pedro Frade.</p><p>Aquilo só trazia mais confusão para sua cabeça. Queria tirar Lucas dali e protegê-lo do ser maligno à sua frente; queria perguntar se não sabia tudo de ruim que diziam de Pedro; queria apagar o pensamento cada vez mais teimoso de que se até Lucas Vinícius, a alma mais iluminada que Matheus conhecia, era capaz de nutrir carinho pelo garoto, algo estava errado.</p><p>Logo Lucas sugeriu que, como ele quem havia convidado os outros dois ali, ele deveria ir buscar os pedidos – no fundo, no fundo, era também uma desculpa para tentar aproximar seus amigos. Não aceitou relutância, deixando a mesa.</p><p>O clima mudou totalmente. Matheus fechou a cara, suspirando em desagrado ao olhar para o rapaz, desviando em seguida para pensar. Então aquele era Pedro Frade? O cara temido e odiado por tantos? O tremendo filho da puta dos Héteros Top™? </p><p>Voltou a fitar o mais novo, assistindo em um total de dez segundos ele olhar ao redor em nervosismo, quase como se implorasse para Lucas voltar logo para acabar com seu desconforto; levar a mão à nuca e respirar fundo; limpar a garganta; abaixar a cabeça e brincar com a barra do blusão preto - que também não perdeu a chance de julgar, afinal, ele era um dos únicos ali que parecia ter coragem de usar roupas de frio naquela época tão ensolarada do ano.</p><p>Matheus quis rir.</p><p>Pedro se aquietou, mas não percebeu a avaliação sobre si. Olhou mais um pouco para baixo, hesitou, pigarreou de novo e pareceu finalmente unir a coragem que estava procurando.</p><p>— É... – tentou atrair a atenção de Matheus, mas quando levantou o olhar viu que ele já olhava para si – Matheus Canella, né? – recebeu um aceno de cabeça – A gente estuda no mesmo campus... Eu sou do Audiovisual...</p><p>— Eu sei.</p><p>Enquanto Pedro estava em seu 2º período de Produção Audiovisual, Matheus carregava seis períodos de Animação nas costas com muito orgulho.</p><p>— Legal… – sorriu fraco por poucos segundos – Eu só queria dizer que eu já vi alguns trabalhos seus, e eu te acho muito foda…</p><p>Matheus produzia alguns conteúdos próprios e postava em suas redes sociais, mas saber que tinham chegado tão longe ao ponto de Pedro ter os visto causou uma leve surpresa, e mais alguma coisinha que não soube identificar. E Matheus não gostou nada desse sentimento, tentando voltar à sua pose inabalável.</p><p>— Valeu... Eu sei que você faz uns vídeos aí, – viu uma pontinha de curiosidade brilhar nos olhos de Pedro – mas eu nunca me interessei em ver eles.</p><p>Não permitiu que o lado fofo de sua personalidade o fizesse se sentir mal, mas sentiu sua alma toda ser varrida para fora de seu corpo com a resposta que recebeu.</p><p>Pedro riu, dando de ombros e tombando a cabeça de lado, como um cachorrinho.</p><p>— Não, tem que ver mesmo não... – concluiu em meio a uma risadinha boba e adorável de timidez.</p><p>Se Lucas não tivesse chegado naquela hora, Matheus teria sido obrigado a lidar com seu coração acelerado e o nó que surgira em sua garganta. E não tinha ideia de como faria isso.</p><p>Assim, teve uma tarde inteira – a contragosto – para analisar Pedro: sua risada esganiçada que surgia sempre que falavam alguma besteira; a forma estranha como ele piscava forte os olhos quando estava focado; os momentos em que ele ficava simplesmente olhando para o nada, a expressão vazia como se sua alma tivesse deixado o corpo por alguns instantes; o jeito como, mesmo parado, ele tinha uns 12 tipos diferentes de tiques por seu corpo, fazendo-o parecer sempre inquieto; o tom escurecido de suas olheiras que a roupa inteira preta fazia se destacar.</p><p>Diante de tudo isso, só conseguia pensar “meu Deus, esse menino é todo errado...”.</p><p>***</p><p>Matheus chegou em casa moído; fisicamente e psicologicamente, diga-se de passagem. Por isso nem se surpreendeu quando, após deitar-se de mau jeito em sua cama, sob a promessa de “só descansar o corpo por 20 minutinhos”, acordou quase quatro horas depois, com o quarto já tomado pelo escuro da noite.</p><p>Tateou a colcha em busca de seu celular, a visão doendo assim que o brilho intenso da tela alcançou seus olhos, arrancando-o um “puta que pariu”. Entre as notificações de mensagens ali, viu o nome de Lucas, e correu o dedo sobre ele para ler o que dizia – responderia quando tivesse energia o suficiente para ser agradável e sociável.</p><p>
  <b>Lucas</b>
</p><p>ae primo</p><p>dia valeu dms hj</p><p>foi mto bom te ver</p><p>O sorriso bobão veio automático ao rosto de Matheus. Não resistiu e abriu a conversa.</p><p>
  <b>Lucas</b>
</p><p>e eu prometi que não ia falar nada</p><p>mas o pedrinho curtiu dms tbm</p><p>ele ficou com vergonha de te falar</p><p>nem sabia que vcs se conheciam tao bem</p><p>Matheus tentou encontrar, desgostoso, a forma mais simpática de dizer que não conhecia aquele garoto e nem tinha intenções para tal.</p><p>
  <b>Matheus</b>
</p><p>Ah na real a gente não se conhece mto não hahhahah</p><p>So vejo ele de vez em quando no corredor</p><p>A gente não tem o mínimo contato</p><p>
  <b>Lucas</b>
</p><p>serio?</p><p>poxa</p><p>deveriam</p><p>o pedro parece gostar bastante de vc…</p><p>Suspiro.</p><p>Um calafrio correu o corpo de Matheus só de imaginar Pedro vindo falar consigo na faculdade. Não queria nem começar a pensar o que aconteceria se seus amigos vissem isso; comentar que passara o dia com ele, então, era algo fora de questão.</p><p>Prometeu a si mesmo, em meio a um impulso para levantar da cama e ir tomar um banho, que todo e qualquer assunto referente a Pedro Frade, e qualquer tipo de interação com o mesmo, estavam enterrados a sete palmos do chão.</p><p>***</p><p>Talvez, só talvez, a promessa de Matheus estivesse dando errado. E talvez – só talvez – o único culpado fosse ele mesmo.</p><p>Acontece que, desde a fatídica tarde com Lucas e Pedro, seguida da noite em que seu amigo dissera que o mais novo nutria algum tipo de <em> admiração </em> por si, Matheus estava sendo assombrado pelos próprios pensamentos; e esses pensamentos iam e vinham, insistentes, com as mesmas palavrinhas que lhe embrulhavam o estômago:</p><p>“Talvez ele não seja tão ruim assim...”.</p><p>E era só nisso que Matheus pensava quando encontrava a figura de Pedro e sua mente já não conseguia aceitar que ele poderia ser um filho da puta; não quando via ele jogando a cabeça para trás e apertando os olhos para gargalhar, ou quando um alguém chegava e ele dava um pulinho para o lado no assento para abrir espaço, ou ainda quando ele estava totalmente vidrado e concentrado na tela de seu celular, movendo os dedos habilidosamente, apenas para gritar em comemoração poucos segundos depois com o maior sorriso no rosto.</p><p>— Meu Deus, como é insuportável.</p><p>Matheus saltou na cadeira. Tinha esquecido que não estava sozinho. Se xingou de 30 jeitos diferentes mentalmente por se distrair com aquele idiota, o coração disparado no peito, como sempre que seus amigos o traziam de volta para a realidade quando Pedro o tirava dela.</p><p>— Fica querendo chamar a atenção, como se alguém quisesse ficar olhando pra ele.</p><p>— Muito metido…</p><p>A boca de Matheus tremeu, como se as palavras tentassem escapar. Viu-se preso num dilema vergonhoso quando parte de si quis mais do que tudo defender o garoto, sem razão alguma.</p><p>Ok, sabia que era emocionado, sabia que se apegava fácil às pessoas, sabia que era sentimental, sabia que era um marmanjo que chorava assistindo <em> Toy Story </em>, mas, porra, até Matheus Canella precisava ter seus limites.</p><p>Então, de onde estava saindo aquele espírito de Madre Teresa que o fazia querer proteger os desamparados? Principalmente quando o tal desamparado nem merecia sua proteção?</p><p>Aliás, <em> merecer </em> ? Matheus nem <em> conhecia </em> Pedro direito.</p><p>Com sua própria moral em questionamento e sua honra despedaçada, Matheus fez esforço para levantar-se, não conseguindo arrumar desculpa melhor do que vontade de ir ao banheiro para livrar-se da situação e voltar para a sala antes mesmo do sinal, querendo ficar sozinho.</p><p>Calculou seu caminho até as escadas e percebeu que, a não ser que pulasse sobre uns sete ou oito grupinhos de alunos, teria que passar ao lado da mesa dos Héteros Top™ para chegar ao seu destino.</p><p>Perante o medo de cair e morrer diante de todo o campus, o desprazer de passar por aquela mesa pareceu mais tolerável. Foi com esse pensamento que Matheus enfiou o celular no bolso e passou a caminhar, prometendo a si mesmo que sequer olharia pelos lados, atravessando todo o pátio.</p><p>Porém, em razão dos últimos acontecimentos, Matheus deveria ter se lembrado de que, ultimamente, suas promessas não vinham valendo muito. Não resistiu e, antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes, já estava com os olhos grudados em Pedro.</p><p>E ele estava o olhando de volta.</p><p>***</p><p>Se alguém perguntasse para Matheus como ele havia chegado naquela situação, ele poderia gritar, espernear, chorar e contar os mil planos infalíveis que tivera para sair dela, mas explicar como tudo havia começado era algo impossível.</p><p>Mas se tinha uma coisa que se trancar numa sala de aula vazia permitia, era repensar todas suas escolhas de vida que o fizeram estar ali: literalmente fugindo de Pedro Frade.</p><p>Nas últimas semanas, Matheus se sentia preso em um mapa de <em> Pac-Man. </em></p><p>Por algum motivo – ou mais provavelmente por culpa sua mesmo – Pedro andava se sentindo na liberdade de tentar conversar.</p><p>Fosse nos corredores, fosse no pátio, fosse na quadra, fosse na entrada do campus; sempre que seus olhos encontravam com os do mais novo, uma expressão de animação e interesse aparecia no rosto de Pedro, enquanto Matheus provavelmente carregava uma de completo pânico enquanto olhava ao redor e procurava brechas para sumir – finalmente sua pouca altura servia para alguma coisa perto das girafas que frequentavam aquele lugar.</p><p>E era irritante a forma como de repente Matheus conseguia reconhecer o rosto de Pedro tão facilmente na multidão de estudantes – já que, sinceramente, ele não tinha nenhuma característica que o destacava normalmente. Ele era só um cara normal, com cabelos e olhos igualmente muito escuros, as sobrancelhas grossas e a cara lotada de espinhas como qualquer outro adolescente desinteressante.</p><p>Mas, se tirava alguma utilidade da habilidade recém-descoberta, era a de poder escapar dele em questão de segundos.</p><p>Após longos minutos escondido na sala escura e empoeirada, Matheus assumiu que já era suficiente para dar um sumiço em Pedro por agora; suspirou orgulhoso.</p><p>Quando abriu a porta e a luz voltou a bater em sua roupa, porém, fez careta na hora: estava coberto de pó.</p><p>Sua alegria parecia não poder durar mais do que alguns segundos.</p><p>Agarrando a alça de sua mochila com força, rumou apressado para o primeiro banheiro que identificou. Passou pela porta rapidamente, mas não sem antes dar uma última olhada no corredor quase deserto.</p><p>Nem sinal dele.</p><p>Adentrou o ambiente com um sorriso presunçoso; estava ficando muito bom naquilo.</p><p>— Ah, oi, Matheus! – ouviu a voz de Pedro. Quis desistir de tudo ali mesmo, trancar o curso, sair do país.</p><p>De sua boca não saiu nenhuma palavra, então Pedro decidiu continuar falando.</p><p>— Mano, que sorte eu te encontrar aqui! Você não faz ideia de quanto tempo faz que eu tô tentando falar contigo. Parece até que você tá me evitando. – riu divertido.</p><p>Sinceramente, Matheus não tinha mais energia para aquilo.</p><p>— Vai ver é porque eu tô mesmo. – soltou.</p><p>—... Como assim?</p><p>— Cara, – suspirou – eu não sei se você acha que a gente é amigo por causa do Lucas, ou se eu fiz algo que te fez entender errado ou ficar confuso, mas eu vou deixar claro aqui e agora… Eu não quero contato com você, ok? Só isso.</p><p>O banheiro foi tomado por um silêncio desconfortante ao extremo.</p><p>— Saquei… – a voz saiu fraca – Posso pelo menos saber o porquê disso agora?</p><p>— Olha, não me leva a mal, ok? – o pé de Matheus chacoalhava contra o piso em sinal de nervosismo – É só que eu não gosto do seu grupo… Do seu tipo. Eu não tô afim de me envolver com esse tipo de gente.</p><p>As pessoas costumam ter um filtro entre o cérebro e a boca, que normalmente evita passar besteiras impensadas. Matheus sabia bem que vez ou outra seu filtro apresentava um defeitinho; mas ali, com os lábios trêmulos, teve certeza que seu filtro poderia estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, menos com ele.</p><p>O silêncio voltou ainda mais agonizante, e Matheus não soube o que esperar de Pedro. Primeiro, ele permaneceu calado, provavelmente digerindo tudo que ouviu. Sem levantar a cabeça, recolheu sua mochila do chão e a colocou nos ombros, passando pelo mais velho.</p><p>Mas quando Matheus começou a seguir os passos de Pedro com os olhos, não imaginou que ele pararia bem a sua frente, unindo os olhares intensamente.</p><p>— Eu acho que quem tá confuso aqui é você, Matheus. – falou numa firmeza que acertou Matheus em cheio – Se você não gosta “do meu tipo”, eu presumo que deve ter algum outro motivo muito bom pra você ficar olhando pra mim o tempo todo. Não gosta do meu tipo, mas deve gostar da visão, né?</p><p>Nunca, nunquinha, nem em um milhão de anos, nem se o Papa fosse em sua casa e o avisasse, Matheus imaginaria que Pedro possuía aquele lado, aquela atitude. Seu cérebro emperrou, incapaz de acreditar que aquele era o carinha que conhecera na lanchonete tempos atrás, misturado com a vergonha de ter sido pego em flagrante, sem saber por onde começar a se esclarecer.</p><p>Então, Matheus entendeu que Pedro estava o desafiando, tentando o desestabilizar.</p><p>— Eu não te devo explicação nenhuma, garoto.</p><p>Naquele ponto, os dois estavam tão próximos que sentia a respiração do outro em seu rosto. Ficava cada vez mais difícil raciocinar. Matheus não conseguia focar em um só ponto do rosto de Pedro. A diferença de altura entre eles, que por tanto tempo passara despercebida, agora incomodava Matheus profundamente, pois Pedro o olhava de cima, mesmo que por poucos centímetros.</p><p>Mais uma vez, Pedro quebrou qualquer expectativa de Matheus com o que veio a seguir.</p><p>— Eu não preciso, você tá mais devendo uma explicação pra si mesmo. – concluiu no tom de voz suave de sempre, sorrindo na cara de Matheus e o deixando sozinho, atordoado no banheiro.</p><p>***</p><p>Se um dia Matheus pensou que, ao se livrar das tentativas insistentes de proximidade por parte de Pedro, voltaria a ter paz, estava ridiculamente enganado: o inferno só tinha começado agora.</p><p>Era feliz na época que só precisava despistar ele pela faculdade e não sabia: agora precisava aguentar gracinhas e provocações.</p><p>Qualquer encontro era uma oportunidade para lançar um olhar torto de deboche, para esbarrar com a mochila, para furar o lugar na fila, para espirrar água da pia, para fazer piadinha e implicar com o outro.</p><p>Se tivesse o parzinho de um anjo e um demônio flutuando sobre sua cabeça, um de cada lado, Matheus tinha certeza de que seu anjinho estaria de terno e monóculo, tomando café sem açúcar e dizendo “tsc, tsc, mas que comportamento imaturo vindo de dois homens crescidos”; enquanto seu diabinho, trajando roupa de lutador de Boxe, já estaria treinando uns socos e dizendo “tem que fazer cuecão em filho da puta mesmo”.</p><p>E ele estava constantemente dividido entre os dois.</p><p>***</p><p>Matheus estava jogado sobre uma das cadeiras do laboratório de criação do campus, encarando o computador com tédio.</p><p>Se não fosse um inútil, poderia estar fazendo aquilo em casa.</p><p>Há algumas semanas tentava preparar um trabalho de animação, sem sucesso. Não conseguia pensar direito nele durante as aulas, não conseguia focar nele em casa.</p><p>Em uma medida desesperada, meio sem pensar direito, marcou um horário para usar o laboratório; assim, ficaria isolado, como precisava, mas não “confortável” demais, como ficava em seu quarto.</p><p>E agora estava ali, girando a caneta entre os dedos, encarando seu mísero progresso na tela, achando mais interessante acompanhar até o movimento das nuvens pela janela pequena que não dava conta de iluminar todo o ambiente, deixando-o levemente escuro.</p><p>Fechou os olhos e escorregou as costas pelo encosto, já se martirizando ao perceber que seu cansaço era tanto que conseguia acomodar-se e dormir em qualquer canto. </p><p>Se Matheus não dormiu ali mesmo, foi por culpa do ruído vindo da porta que o fez pular e ficar em alerta.</p><p>Grunhiu em reprovação quando viu Pedro aparecer, nem escondendo seu desagrado. O mais novo se encolheu instintivamente, abaixando a cabeça, e Matheus se perguntou se ele fazia aquilo apenas para manter a pose de menino tímido e fofinho e <em>nhenhenhe</em>.</p><p>— Foi mal, eu espero você sair. – disse, sem olhar para Matheus.</p><p>- Sair? – riu – Queria eu. Acabei de chegar aqui e tô longe de acabar.</p><p>Pedro revirou os olhos, tentando manter a paciência.</p><p>— Mas eu marquei esse horário pra mim…</p><p>— E daí? Tem espaço pra muita gente aqui. – virou a cadeira em direção a Pedro – A princesinha achou que iam reservar a sala só pra ela?</p><p>Pedro só não retrucou porque nunca tinha usado o laboratório antes; então, sim, achou que ficaria sozinho.</p><p>— Sei lá, nunca vim aqui antes, não sou obrigado a saber.</p><p>— Tem sorte de só ter eu aqui. – Matheus concluiu, voltando-se pro computador.</p><p>— Claro, é muita sorte da minha parte ficar sozinho com o cara que me odeia. – o sorriso contrariou o tom de voz desanimado.</p><p>— Como se eu fosse o único. – não se deu mais ao trabalho de tirar os olhos da tela.</p><p>— Caguei. – Pedro puxou a cadeira do computador em frente ao de Matheus.</p><p>Se tinha uma coisa que Matheus odiava em Pedro, era a forma como ele parecia não levar absolutamente nada a sério.</p><p>— Sabia que não tem quase nada tão insuportável quanto alguém que gosta de bancar o largadão despreocupado?</p><p>— Jura? – Pedro tombou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos do outro.</p><p>— Juro!</p><p>— Caguei. – voltou a mexer no computador.</p><p>Aquilo atingiu Matheus como se ele estivesse na quinta série e alguém tivesse feito barulho de peido com a boca para si, com língua de fora, os dois polegares nas têmporas e os outros dedos balançando na cabeça. Respirou muito, muito fundo para controlar a raiva.</p><p>— Continua se fazendo de tranquilão. Logo, logo ninguém mais nessa faculdade vai aguentar você, por ser um tremendo de um cuzão.</p><p>— Como se precisassem de motivos pra odiar outras pessoas por aqui, pra começo de conversa.</p><p>Matheus ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, percebendo que aquelas palavras pareciam ter algo escondido.</p><p>— E também, – Pedro continuou – não é como se eu quisesse afeição de gente fútil que só liga pra aparência… Tipo você e seus amiguinhos.</p><p>— Ah, Pedro! – levantou-se, desligando o computador e saindo da cadeira em tempo recorde – Eu não vou ouvir isso de você, logo de você, cara! </p><p>— Eu menti, Matheus? – a voz se elevou. Matheus puxou a mochila do chão, indo em direção a porta bufando e em passos pesados.</p><p>Pedro resolveu ignorá-lo novamente, tentando recuperar a calma para focar em seu trabalho, esfregando o rosto com as palmas das mãos. Em questão de segundos, ouviu Matheus batendo com força na porta e gritando seu nome, fazendo seu coração disparar. Virou-se para o mais velho.</p><p>— Você fechou a porra da porta, seu imbecil? – questionou, alterado.</p><p>—… Sim?</p><p>— Puta que pariu…</p><p>— O que é que tem?</p><p>— Agora ela não vai abrir né, idiota. Ninguém te avisou que essa porta tá toda zoada?</p><p>O silêncio de Pedro respondeu a pergunta, arrancando um suspiro exausto de Matheus.</p><p>— Graças a você a gente tá trancado aqui até alguém abrir ela por fora, parabéns.</p><p>Atravessou a sala, inconformado, parando em frente à janela e tirando o boné, escorregando as costas pela parede até sentar-se no chão, as pernas dobradas e a testa apoiada nos joelhos. Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo; Pedro tentava até respirar lentamente para não causar qualquer ruído.</p><p>— Acho que o mínimo que você pode fazer é chamar algum dos seus amigos pra vir tirar a gente daqui, né, garoto? – a voz saiu abafada, mas a irritação ainda era clara.</p><p>— Nem dá, meu celular já morreu mais cedo. – mesmo com a cabeça pesando, Matheus fez questão de olhar feio para Pedro – <em> Free Fire </em> gasta muita bateria, mano. – justificou – Por que você não chama um dos seus?</p><p>Matheus grunhiu só de se imaginar tendo que falar para seus amigos que estava coincidentemente preso no laboratório de criação com Pedro. Já não estavam muito satisfeitos só pelas indiretinhas que viam Matheus e Pedro trocando por aí.</p><p>Como explicaria aquilo agora?</p><p>Forçou os últimos dois neurônios cansados a trabalharem para achar qualquer outra alternativa – qualquer coisa mesmo. Arrombar a porta? Pular a janela do quarto andar? Achar uma passagem secreta no teto? Fazer sinal de fumaça? Amarrar as cortinas para descer se pendurando nelas? Ou improvisando um paraquedas com elas?</p><p>Quando seu cérebro começou a visualizar o Papa-Léguas flutuando sob um amontoado de cortinas amarradas, percebeu que estava saindo demais da realidade. Sentindo o estômago embrulhar, arrancou o celular do bolso, mandando uma mensagem em um grupo.</p><p>
  <b>Matheus</b>
</p><p>Oi gente kk</p><p>Tô com um probleminha aqui</p><p>Meio que eu tô preso no laboratório</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amigo sem nome fodase</b>
</p><p>Matheus???</p><p>vc mais do que ngm sabe que não pode fechar essa porta</p><p>wtf</p><p>
  <b>Matheus</b>
</p><p>Pois é haha</p><p>Acontece</p><p> </p><p>Achou melhor se passar de burro do que expor o culpado do crime.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amigo sem nome fodase</b>
</p><p>porra</p><p>agr eu tô ocupado</p><p> mas aguenta uma meia hora que eu vou aí</p><p>ok</p><p> </p><p>Sentiu uma irritaçãozinha crescer no peito. O que era mais importante do que ele estar preso em um lugar para seu amigo deixá-lo em segundo plano com tanta facilidade?</p><p>
  <b>Amigo sem nome fodase</b>
</p><p>tá sozinho?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Matheus</b>
</p><p>Não</p><p>E agora? Será que deveria ter falado que sim? E se ele perguntasse quem estava consigo? Se tivesse dito que estava sozinho talvez seu amigo se apressasse. Olhou para a mensagem em que ele dizia que estava ocupado. Suspirou. É, talvez não. Bom, se dissesse que estava com Pedro, aí sim ele se preocuparia um pouco mais.</p><p>Se preocuparia mais com a presença de Pedro do que com seu bem estar… Olhou para a mensagem de novo.</p><p>
  <b>Amigo sem nome fodase</b>
</p><p>melhor ainda</p><p>pelo menos tem companhia</p><p>kkkkk</p><p> </p><p>Se Matheus não estivesse dependendo tanto daquele filho da puta agora, xingaria até os bisnetos dele. Se limitou a engolir o ódio. </p><p>Ficou repassando as mensagens em sua cabeça. Em um acesso de raiva, chegou a levantar o braço direito, querendo jogar o celular na puta que pariu. Por sorte – ironicamente –, Pedro estava de pé à sua frente bem na hora. Os olhares se encontraram por alguns instantes, até Matheus abaixar a cabeça de novo.</p><p>Sentiu Pedro sentando-se ao seu lado, e teve a impressão de que ele se afastou um pouco após uns segundos.</p><p>— O que aconteceu? – a voz de Pedro soou legitimamente preocupada.</p><p>— Meu amigo “tá ocupado”. – riu sem humor – Ele vem buscar a gente quando lembrar que eu existo.</p><p>Em um ato de coragem, Pedro tocou levemente no celular de Matheus, como se pedisse permissão para pegá-lo. Matheus permitiu silenciosamente, e Pedro leu a conversa uma, duas, três vezes, desacreditado.</p><p>— Caralho, que cuzão. – falou sem pensar – Quer dizer… Desculpa. – devolveu o celular.</p><p>— Se desculpar por falar a verdade? – arrancou uma risadinha de Pedro, e acabou sorrindo fraco também.</p><p>— Ele sempre te trata assim?</p><p>Matheus demorou para responder.</p><p>— Não sei… Talvez?</p><p>— Por que você aceita?</p><p>— Não sei.</p><p>—… Não é justo com você.</p><p>— Eu sei.</p><p>Pela primeira vez, o silêncio que se instaurou entre eles não pareceu sufocante ou desconfortável.</p><p>— Por que você me odeia? – Pedro perguntou rápido, antes que se arrependesse.</p><p>Viu Matheus levantar a cabeça, relaxando um pouco o corpo.</p><p>— Por que eu te odeio? – perguntou mais para si mesmo – Eu nem te conheço… – refletiu – Eu não te odeio… Mas eu acho que deveria.</p><p>— Por quê?</p><p>— Sei lá. Pensando agora, a primeira vez em que eu ouvi falar de você foi quando meus amigos vieram falar mal de você pra mim. Eu só aceitei que você era um merda.</p><p>Pedro negou com a cabeça, desacreditado.</p><p>— E por que eu seria um merda?</p><p>— Sei lá, cara. Você é homofóbico-</p><p>— Eu literalmente sou bi.</p><p>Se estivessem no <em> zap </em>, aquela era a hora de mandar um ‘-’.</p><p>— Ah. – limpou a garganta – Bom, mas você é machista.</p><p>– Mano, eu não vou dizer que sou o homem mais feministo do mundo, mas eu não saio falando merda de mulher e tal.</p><p>— Mas e a sua ex-namorada que saiu toda fodida do namoro de vocês?</p><p>— Eu também saí todo fodido, com todo o respeito. Aquilo tava uma merda pra ambos os lados. – suspirou em exaustão só de lembrar tudo que passaram.</p><p>— Bom, mesmo se isso for verdade, e sobre você ser pedófilo?</p><p>— Ah, Matheus, nem você acredita nessa merda. – foi tão absurdo que arrancou um risinho de ambos.</p><p>— É, eu achava isso meio exagerado mesmo.</p><p>— Na moral, – falou sério – eu não sou nenhum santo. Eu nunca disse que eu era. Eu sou um merda, vivo fazendo cagada e tudo mais. Mas eu não sou um monstro, tá ligado?</p><p>— É, eu já tinha minhas dúvidas mesmo.</p><p>Pedro se permitiu rir quando o assunto terminou.</p><p>— Qual a graça?</p><p>— Você acreditando nessas histórias, mano.</p><p>—… Você não fica triste?</p><p>O riso de Pedro morreu na hora.</p><p>— Normalmente eu não ligo… As pessoas gostam de acreditar no que convém pra elas e foda-se o resto… Mas fico triste de saber que você também acreditou.</p><p>— Por que comigo é diferente?</p><p>— Eu… – respirou fundo, começando a ficar agitado pelo nervosismo, coisa que Matheus conseguiu ler perfeitamente – Você é muito foda, sabe. Desde que eu cheguei aqui eu venho admirando muito seu trabalho, e você também… Tipo, como pessoa… Sabe?</p><p>— Sei. – riu, gostava do lado envergonhado de Pedro – Você podia ser um cara muito querido aqui, sabia? Você tem potencial, só tá desperdiçando ficando com as pessoas erradas. E, olha, eu sei que não tô em posição de julgar a amizade de ninguém, mas você sabe que os seus amigos são meio que odiados no campus, né? – tentou ser cuidadoso como pôde com as palavras.</p><p>— É, eu sei. – respondeu simplista.</p><p>— Então por que você continua com eles?</p><p>— Porque eles foram os únicos que me acolheram aqui quando eu tava sozinho.</p><p>Matheus não estava esperando aquela resposta, e com certeza absoluta deixou seu choque ficar visível.</p><p>— Eu não gosto de uns comportamentos deles também, mas eles sempre foram legais comigo, de um jeito que ninguém mais aqui foi. Se for pra largar eles e ficar sozinho de novo, eu prefiro continuar lá. – admitiu, dando de ombros.</p><p>Mais instantes de silêncio.</p><p>— Pedro... – chamou, e o outro virou assim que ouviu seu nome na voz de Matheus – Eu te devo desculpas por muita coisa...</p><p>— Eu também te devo… – moveu o corpo para ficar de frente para Matheus; ele o copiou.</p><p>— Me desculpa por ter te julgado tanto sem te conhecer.</p><p>Pedro acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Me desculpa ter sido grosso com você.</p><p>— Me desculpa por ter sido cuzão aquele dia no banheiro, já que foi isso que começou tudo.</p><p>— Me desculpa, então, por ter sido imaturo e ficar te provocando por causa disso. – sorriu, fechando um pouco os olhos.</p><p>Os dois riram, como se a ficha do quão idiota tudo aquilo era caísse sobre ambos; riram das situações absurdas em que se colocaram; riram das provocações; riram das confusões.</p><p>E quando os risos foram cessando, os olhos de Matheus encontraram os de Pedro. Não soube apontar quando, mas em algum momento, durante aquelas semanas tão</p><p>bagunçadas, começou a gostar muito do sorriso de Pedro, dos olhos de Pedro, até das esquisitices de Pedro – que não eram poucas.</p><p>Pedro percebeu que o olhar de Matheus sobre si era <em> demais </em>, e por dois segundos não se sentiu capaz de suportá-lo, abaixando sua cabeça. A vontade de olhar para o mais velho, porém, era ainda mais forte, e ele não resistiu.</p><p>Para sua surpresa, Matheus continuava o olhando. Mais especificamente… Para sua boca. Pedro conseguiu sentir quando seu coração disparou no peito, e seu pulmão travou a respiração instantaneamente. </p><p>Matheus percebia as reações do corpo de Pedro: de repente, fazer isso era a coisa mais fácil do mundo para si. Mais do que isso, sentia o próprio peito esquentar quando, modéstia a parte, sua mente entendia que <em> ele mesmo </em> era o motivo daquilo.</p><p>Parecia bom demais para ser verdade.</p><p>Sequer notou o quanto haviam se aproximado, e Matheus só entendeu o peso daquilo quando sentiu a respiração de Pedro se misturando à sua. Correu os olhos sobre todo o rosto do mais novo, quase como se quisesse decorar cada detalhezinho; Pedro, por outro lado, se viu impaciente, e, antes que fugisse dali e nunca mais olhasse para Matheus – tamanha a vergonha que sentia –, segurou com as duas mãos em seu rosto, finalmente colando as bocas.</p><p>Não demorou para Matheus corresponder, uma mão no rosto de Pedro e a outra pousando sobre seu joelho. Deixou que ele guiasse no início, e o beijo foi se aprofundando lentamente. Era tímido, como se ambas as partes estivessem ocupadas desvendando os caminhos e as sensações que o outro trazia.</p><p><em> Era tímido </em>. Quando se separaram pela primeira vez, recuperando o fôlego, os apertos das mãos nos corpos alheios e os olhares perdidos reafirmaram aos dois o quão certo era aquilo - e qualquer cantinho das consciências que pudesse dizer o contrário sumiu quando o beijo recomeçou, mais seguro e mais profundo e mais intenso.</p><p>Os corpos agora estavam grudados e muito quentes. Matheus se arrepiava cada vez que um impulso de Pedro para frente, buscando por mais, fazia seu braço encostar na parede gélida. Como resposta, correu a mão esquerda para a nuca dele, atravessando os cabelos escuros com os dedos, puxando levemente os fios, inconscientemente.</p><p>O coração de Matheus parou quando Pedro separou um pouco o beijo e gemeu baixinho com a sensação. Olhou para o rosto vermelho dele num misto de incredulidade e adrenalina, sem saber descrever o que algo tão simples havia desencadeado em seu corpo.</p><p>Sem pensar duas vezes, repetiu o gesto, enquanto sua boca foi para o pescoço de Pedro, beijando e brincando com a pele ali. Queria mais do que tudo ouvir aquilo de novo. E Pedro tentou, tentou muito se controlar, tentou muito não ceder tão fácil, mas Matheus mal precisou se esforçar para arrancar mais um gemidinho de si, vitorioso.</p><p>Pedro fechou os olhos, sem saber com que cara olharia para Matheus. Abriu-os devagar, vendo o olhar do outro fixo em si. Matheus se limitou a rir fraco e puxá-lo de volta para o beijo.</p><p>Quanto mais tempo passava sentindo o gosto da boca de Pedro, mais Matheus jogava a pouca razão que ainda lhe restava para o espaço. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo havia passado; poderia ser alguns minutos, poderiam ser várias horas – vai ver era isso que Lucas queria dizer quando vinha com aquele papo de que o tempo é relativo.</p><p>A questão é: não importava o tempo. Lá no fundo, sentia que não importava o quanto tivesse Pedro em seus braços, ouvindo-o suspirar, não seria suficiente. E isso era quase angustiante, mas de um jeito absurdamente bom.</p><p>Matheus desistiu de pensar que era impossível Pedro deixá-lo mais <em> ablublé </em> das ideias quando se viu com as mãos na cintura dele enquanto ele estava em seu colo.</p><p>Como Pedro havia parado ali era um mistério, mas longe de Matheus reclamar disso também; principalmente após descobrir o quão gostoso era sentir o peso dele sobre si e o jeito como os mínimos movimentos de um afetavam o outro naquela posição. </p><p>Ver a forma como as ações de Pedro se contrastavam era divertido demais. A vergonha e a timidez estavam estampadas na cara dele, na forma como ele arqueava as sobrancelhas, na forma como ele hesitava em olhar Matheus nos olhos, na forma como ele escondia o rosto no pescoço alheio; mas então ele aprofundava os beijos, segurava a pele de Matheus entre os dedos, buscava por mais contato, <em> porra </em>, rebolava em seu colo.</p><p>Então Matheus resolveu dar um passo adiante. Muito lenta e cuidadosamente, implicitamente pedindo permissão, adentrou o moletom e a blusa de Pedro com uma das mãos. O contato fez ele reagir na mesma hora, separando o beijo e mantendo as testas coladas, os lábios entreabertos e vermelhinhos.</p><p>— Matheus… – até sua voz entregava o quão rendido Pedro estava.</p><p>Matheus quis fazer tanta coisa após ouvir seu nome daquele jeito. Quis descobrir todos os pontos fracos de Pedro e dar motivos para ele repeti-lo dezenas de vezes.</p><p>Infelizmente não pôde concretizar seu plano, pois ouviram alguém mexendo na tranca da porta.</p><p>Olhou desesperado para Pedro, sendo tomado por confusão quando só o viu limpando a boca com as costas da mão e sorrindo malicioso para si ao sair de cima de seu colo.</p><p>— Boa sorte pra esconder isso aí. – indicou o meio das pernas de Matheus com a cabeça, enquanto tirava a própria blusa de frio e a amarrava na cintura.</p><p>A cabeça de Matheus ainda estava assimilando tudo. Conseguiu ver uma ereção marcada na bermuda preta do outro rapidamente sendo coberta. E só então percebeu que também estava carregando uma.</p><p>Levantou na velocidade da luz, esfregando o rosto e recolhendo o boné do chão, tentando esconder seu rosto o máximo possível com ele. Só teve tempo de segurar a mochila no colo da melhor forma que conseguiu para esconder o pau duro vergonhoso antes de ver a porta se abrindo e seus amigos, acompanhados de um inspetor, aparecendo.</p><p>— Caralho, Matheus! – adentraram o laboratório, rindo. Toda a animação, porém, morreu ao verem Pedro ali, e Matheus não conseguia entender como alguém que há dois minutos atrás estava com a língua enfiada em sua boca conseguia parecer tão tranquilo e contido.</p><p>— O-Oi, é… – se perdeu em meio às palavras, sem saber o que dizer enquanto aqueles dois sequer disfarçavam o desconforto de estarem na presença de Pedro; ele mesmo ainda não tinha recobrado totalmente os sentidos.</p><p>— Desculpa, viu, foi culpa minha. É meu primeiro ano e eu ainda nunca tinha vindo aqui antes. – justificou educamente para o inspetor, que sorriu gentil — Bom, tchau, Canellinha, foi divertido. A gente se vê.</p><p>— “Canellinha”? – mal esperou Pedro sair da sala – Matheus, que porra aconteceu aqui?</p><p>E Matheus quis socar Pedro por tê-lo deixado para trás de pau duro e com dois amigos engatilhados.</p><p> Tipo socar ele na boca… Com a sua própria boca…</p><p>***</p><p>Matheus tinha deixado a faculdade sozinho, decidido a ir atrás de Pedro no dia seguinte unicamente para tirar satisfações, depois de ter passado quase uma hora tendo que acalmar os amigos por culpa do “Canellinha” que ouviram de sua boca.</p><p>Porém, quando chegou em casa, se lembrou: era sexta-feira.</p><p>Nunca, em seus 23 anos de existência, Matheus Canella havia odiado uma sexta-feira. Mas então ali estava ele, se mordendo de ansiedade pelos cantos do apartamento, se perguntando de dez em dez minutos se deveria dar o braço a torcer e pedir o número de Pedro para Lucas, ou se deveria tentar chamá-lo no Instagram ou no Facebook; desistindo sempre, todas as vezes.</p><p>Chegou até a descobrir, em meio a uma <em> stalkeada </em> nas redes sociais, que Pedro era geminiano; se Bruno estivesse ali, passaria horas e horas rindo de sua desgraça.</p><p>Foi com isso em mente que se jogou na cama, repetindo pela milésima vez “meu Deus, que garoto errado”.</p><p>E teve um estalo.</p><p>— Jesus, igualzinho a música da Manu Gavassi… – cruzou os braços e cobriu a boca em espanto, como uma senhora que acaba de ouvir uma fofoca cabeluda.</p><p>E foi assim que Matheus passou o final de semana ouvindo Garoto Errado da Manu Gavassi no repeat. </p><p>***</p><p>Matheus dava voltas no portão da faculdade, tentando encontrar Pedro de maneira discreta. Sabia que seus amigos já estavam lá dentro, e provavelmente estavam estranhando seu atraso - mas já estavam estranhando tanta coisa que já nem fazia mais questão de tentar disfarçar.</p><p>Pedro chegou um tempo depois, distraído com o fone e o celular. Matheus revirou os olhos: mais uma vez todo de preto e roupa de frio com o verão praticamente batendo na porta.</p><p>Deixando isso de lado, puxou-o pelo braço para um canto, vendo ele se assustar e tirar o fone assim que o reconheceu.</p><p>— Bom dia. – aquele maldito sorriso.</p><p>— Posso saber d- Bom dia. – retribuiu – Posso saber de onde saiu a ideia de me chamar de Canellinha na frente dos meus amigos que claramente não vão com a sua cara? – com as mãos na cintura e o pé batendo, sentiu-se a própria Dona Hermínia.</p><p>— Vingança? – deu de ombros.</p><p>— Vingança?</p><p>— Reparação histórica! – concluiu, contente – Te vejo mais tarde. – colocou o fone de novo e adentrou o campus, enquanto Matheus continuou torrando os neurônios, abismado.</p><p>***</p><p>Matheus ouvia os amigos falando qualquer besteira, animados, sem prestar muita atenção. Estavam dividindo um dos bancos do pátio, e Matheus apoiava as costas no poste que ficava bem ao lado. Descia o <em> feed </em> do Instagram em seu celular, despreocupado, em um momento raro de calma.</p><p>Encontrou um vídeo de um artista que gostava mostrando o processo de uma arte nova, esquecendo de tudo ao seu redor, tamanho era seu foco na tela. Se não estivesse tão distraído, inclusive, teria percebido quando as vozes altas dos dois ao seu lado deram espaço a um silêncio desconfortável.</p><p>— M-Matheus? – a voz de Pedro o alarmou na mesma hora. Olhou para cima, vendo-o de pé à sua frente – Oi… Você… Quer comer comigo? – tentava não olhar para os amigos de Matheus.</p><p>— Eu…</p><p>— É, da licença? – intrometeu-se – Você pensa que é quem pra chegar assim aqui?</p><p>— Tá achando que é gente agora, cara?</p><p>— A gente não quer nada com você aqui, não! Vai ficar com o resto dos seus amiguinhos pedófilos, seu nojento.</p><p>— Pode se fazer de santinho à vontade, a gente sabe que você é um pedaço de merda… E nada vai mudar isso.</p><p>A cabeça de Matheus travou. Deu pane. Conseguia ouvir os próprios batimentos cardíacos. Viu Pedro desmoronar aos poucos, tanto com as palavras que acabara de ouvir quanto com os olhares e sussurros que haviam atraído. No mesmo instante em que percebeu que ele iria se virar, provavelmente para fugir, segurou em seu braço, sem sequer pensar duas vezes.</p><p>— E quem <em> vocês </em> pensam que são quem pra julgar ele assim? – falou baixo.</p><p>— Canella, o que-</p><p>— Se tem alguém aqui que não tem o mínimo direito de julgar ele são vocês dois. – agora estava confiante – Acusam ele disso, daquilo, do caralho a quatro, mas quando foi que vocês chegaram nele pra tirar essas histórias a limpo se incomodavam tanto vocês?</p><p>Pedro sentiu a mão de Matheus começar a tremer.</p><p>— Ninguém aqui é santo, mas vocês são os únicos que eu vejo pagando de alecrins dourados. Como se vocês não fizessem merda, né? Vocês são até piores do que os caras dos Héteros Top™. – fez uma careta por sentir que dizer aquele nome em voz alta o fizera perder a seriedade do discurso – Vocês são tóxicos, egocêntricos, me dão tédio...</p><p>Saiu do banco num pulo, puxando a mochila com o braço e deslizando a mão que segurava o braço de Pedro até entrelaçar seus dedos com os dele.</p><p>— Vocês são hipócritas e eu tenho nojo de vocês. – atravessou o pátio acompanhado de Pedro, sentindo-se muito mais leve por ter dito aquelas coisas que nem imaginou estar guardando, satisfeito ao ver como as pessoas olhavam para seus, agora, ex-amigos.</p><p>Foram andando devagar, se aproximando dos corredores das salas.</p><p>— Matheus. – chamou quase num sussurro.</p><p>— Hm?</p><p>— Você é foda. – sorriu, abaixando a cabeça quando ouviu Matheus rir.</p><p>— Você também é. Foi me chamar mesmo com eles do meu lado... Corajoso da sua parte. – fez um carinho no braço do Pedro.</p><p>— O que vai acontecer entre você e eles agora?</p><p>— Com eles eu não sei, mas eu tô pensando em fazer um retiro espiritual nas férias pra me livrar do resto das energias negativas. – Pedro riu.</p><p>— Eu acho ótimo.</p><p>— E você?</p><p>— Eu… Poderia ir com você. Assim, puramente por razões energéticas.</p><p>— Aham. Eu vou pensar no seu caso.</p><p>***</p><p>Matheus encarou a porta do laboratório de criação, tenso.</p><p>— Vem.</p><p>Pedro surgiu atrás de si, encolhido.</p><p>— Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas, ok? – recebeu um aceno.</p><p>Abriu a porta lentamente, entrando na sala fria e silenciosa, trazendo Pedro junto consigo.</p><p>— Nem ouse chegar perto dessa porta, hein!</p><p>Pedro se afastou dela num pulo, assustado.</p><p>Matheus foi dando passos curtos pelo local. Pedro o assistiu dando voltas, andando entre os computadores e olhando para cima por longos minutos.</p><p>— E aí…? – questionou, incerto.</p><p>— Cara, – soltou todo o ar que estava segurando – parece que a gente deu sorte.</p><p>— Nem fudendo.</p><p>— É, a gente tava num ponto cego. Que cagada. – riu, puramente de nervoso.</p><p>— Meu Deus, finalmente vou ter paz de novo. – esfregou o rosto.</p><p>— Nem diga. – aproximou-se novamente – Nunca mais vamos fazer nada desse tipo em um lugar com câmera, certo?</p><p>— Certo.</p><p>— Beleza. Vamos embora daqui logo, o Lucas já chegou lá.</p><p>Matheus encostou cuidadosamente a porta do laboratório, soltando um risinho ao lembrar do dia em que ficaram trancados ali.</p><p>— E se a gente contar a história pro Lucas?</p><p>— Nem pensar! E eu vou olhar pra ele como depois?</p><p>— Justo, justo.</p><p>Seguiram silenciosamente, e Matheus ofereceu um lado de seu fone para Pedro, tendo uma ideia em seguida.</p><p>— Cara, eu tenho que te mostrar uma música que me lembra você.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>espero que todes lembrem do pedro quando ouvirem garoto errado agr &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>